


Ryder Doesn't Miss

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Betrayal, Drama, F/M, If you pull the trigger twice, One Shot, Quick Read, Reyes' pov, Sadness, Spoilers, The ending with either Sloane or Reyes, The final showdown, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: -A loose rock beneath his feet, nearly tripping him up and the pathfinder gained some distance-‘Oh boy, she is extremely pissed...’





	

‘Well. That hadn't gone as expected.’

He  _ probably  _ should have expected Ryder to interfere, she was a good woman. But he had bet on the chance that she wouldn't see the sniper, or that she'd trust him enough the let his plan be carried out. He would have explained everything, tried to make it right but...

Well, there wasn't time to dwell now, currently running for his life, Reyes was wondering where it all went wrong.

-A loose rock beneath his feet, nearly tripping him up and the pathfinder gained some distance-

‘Oh boy, she is extremely pissed.’

Reyes chuckled inwardly. Of course he had expected that, she was funny and light hearted. But she clearly had a bullshit limit of exactly zero, a quality he both admired and...was frightened of. He promised himself he'd make it up to her. Like he always had.

His legs were starting to burn.

‘That drop ship better be on time.’

He risked a quick glance behind him. Ryder had a look of pure fury on her face. In truth, Reyes really did feel badly. He had never wanted to hurt her, he had never even planned to fall for her. But that didn't mean he was going to give up on Kadara, Sloane had her time in the sun, she didn't deserve it and it was his turn. He wasn't going to stop now. She'd be angry for now but she'd come to forgive him someday, so far she seemed to do that with ease.

He'd jump onto the drop ship, blow her a quick kiss goodbye, and make plans for the ever dramatic reunion. He'd get her to look at him they was she first had, show her that the man she saw in him was really there.

-Panting, the pathfinder nearly had him, but just before she could grab him the drop ship came into view-

Reyes cracked a smile, there it is. Ryder pulled out her gun. He heard it cock, but Reyes kept smiling.

‘She won't pull the trigger.’

Her finger wavered for only a moment.

  
  


*BANG*

His stare went blank, quickly twisting into a grimace at the excruciating burn in his shoulder.

‘She- she shot me...?’

Reyes fell to his knees, gasping in shock and pain. Someone threw a shield down in front of him before Ryder could finish him off, some of his crew dragging him to his feet and onto the ship. Reyes turned around quickly to catch the look on Ryder's face, his own still twisted in shock.

The moment seemed to drag on forever- he grimaced, but not from the pain in his shoulder or the realization that Ryder was willing to shoot him without a second thought. He was in pain from the way Ryder was looking at him. That look....there was no anger on her face, but sadness. She felt truly betrayed...

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but disappointment. She would never look at him the same way again.

‘I sleep for six hundred years only to wake up and still be the biggest piece of shit in a new galaxy...’

The doors closed and Reyes made his escape, immediately being hammered with questions from his followers but he easily ignored them as they tended to his wound.

His back hit the wall of the shuttle, and he slumped down onto a seat. Reyes hissed in pain as they applied pressure, he looked at the damage. She could have killed him.

‘She- missed...’

He cracked a sad smile. 

  
‘Ryder doesn't miss...’

**Author's Note:**

> Reyes. I'm sorry *sobs* 
> 
> But for real, his ass is problematic. Still miss him though. I'll fill the hole he left in me with Jaal...


End file.
